Por Un Viaje en Autobus
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Por una tonteria de Emmet, Edward se queda sin su amado Volvo, que pasara cuando deba tomar el autobus....TODOS HUMANOS... ONE-SHOT


_Hello, aquí traigo un one-shot._

_Yo se que han de pensar "que hace escribiendo one-shot, debería terminar sus historias." Y tienen toda la razón, pero quería escrbir esta historia que se me ocurrió ya días. Una vez que iba a la universidad, ya tarde a clases, el bus (autobús) iba repleto y yo llevaba mi bolsón, y dos libros superpesados, me toco irme de pie, y ninguno de los disque caballeros que iban sentados, me quiso ayudar, y yo pensé "si Edward Cullen viajara en bus, le ofreciera su asiento a las damas, como caballero que es". Y asi se me ocurrió esta historia. Cabe agregar que hay ciertas cosas, de mi diario vivir, en la historia. Solo espero que sea de su agrado._

**POR UN VIAJE EN AUTOBUS**

_Espantoso. Simplemente horrible_.- Pensaba el lunes en la mañana.

Estúpido Emmet. Solo porque Rose puede reparar autos, cree que el también. Y lo peor, que tomo mi precioso Volvo para experimentar. Debido a la estupidez de mi hermano, hoy tendría que irme en autobús a la universidad. No era que me creyera superior a los demás, que no podría viajar en autobús; es que son realmente lentos. Y odio viajar lento. Además, vivimos realmente lejos de la Universidad. Tuve que levantarme una hora antes de lo normal. _Definitivamente, Emmet va a morir por esto. _ Pensaba mientras estaba en la parada del autobús. Para colmo, tenia clases a las siete.

Cuando por fin aborde el autobús, este iba vacio; así que pude sentarme en donde quisiera.

Llevaba medio hora de viaje, y aun no íbamos ni siquiera a mitad de camino. M e sentía frustrado, jamás había llegado tarde y peor, jamás me había perdido una clase.

Ya los asientos iban llenos, así que la gente que subía se quedaba de pie.

Iba completamente perdido en mi mundo, maldiciendo a Emmet; cuando no se porque subí la mirada y la vi.

Una linda muchacha, de tez pálida, cabello marrón largo, y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Iba de pie, y llevaba unos pesados libros en sus brazos, por lo cual no podía sujetarse bien. Así que, cada vez que el bus* paraba, ella perdía el equilibrio, y casi se caía.

No podía dejarla así. Me para de mi asiento, llame su atención.

-Disculpe señorita, siéntese, por favor.

-Muchas gracias.- Me dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba.

-No te gustaría que llevara tu maletín?- me pregunto

-No, gracias. Me encuentro bien así.- Mentí, mi maletín me estorbaba para sujetarme bien, ante la "delicada" conducción del chofer.

-Por favor, permíteme hacer eso por ti-insistió.

-Esta bien- le conteste derrotado y agradecido.

Le pase mi maletín, ella lo coloque encima de sus libros, que iba en sus piernas.

-Por cierto, me llamo Bella-

-Soy Edward- le conteste, con una sonrisa de idiota, ya que me había perdido en sus hermosos ojos. Salí del transe en que me tenia su mirada, y le pregunte lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Y, vas a la universidad?-

_Edward si seras idiota, claro que va a la universidad, lleva libros, imbécil._

-Si, supongo que tu también?

-Mmm... Si, si yo también voy a la universidad. Que estudias?- pregunte muy interesado.

-Estoy estudiando literatura, me encanta. Y espero ser escritora algún día. Y tú que estudias? Nunca te he visto, ni en el bus ni en la universidad.

-Pues, lo que pasa es que mi hermano estropeo mi auto y tuve que viajar en el bus. Y en la universidad no me has visto, por que estudio medicina.- Mencione como simple respuesta.

Era algo obvio, que si estudiabas medicina rara vez veías personas de otras carreras, ya que los edificios de medicina quedaban al final del campus.

-Eso lo explica todo.

Estaba tan cómodo con la plática, que de un momento a otro se puso de pie.

-Que sucede?- le pregunte confuso.

-Ya llegamos.-

No podía ser, no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que empecé a hablar con Bella.

Mire mi reloj, siete y diez minutos.

Como podía haber pasado tanto tiempo sin que me diera cuenta?

Cuando ya estuve fuera del bus, vi que Bella ya entraba al campus. Y corrí para alcanzarla.

-Tienes clases ya?- le pregunte una vez la alcance.

-No. Pero quería adelantar algo de un trabajo. Y tú?

-No, la verdad no- relativamente si era la verdad. Ya eran las siente y quince minutos. Iba a ser imposible que me dejaran entrar a clases.

-Te puedo invitar un café, un chocolate o lo que tú gustes- ofrecí. Realmente quería seguir platicando con ella. Se me hacia una chica muy linda, de una personalidad atrayente. Y a mis ojos era la mujer mas linda que había visto en mi vida.

-No se...- Y en ese momento lo pensé: _a lo mejor tiene novio, y podría meterla en problemas. _Claro que tendría novio, era muy hermosa y por lo que veía muy inteligente.

-Perdona, no quise incomodarte. Mejor me voy.-

Estaba a punto de empezar a caminar, cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-No me incomodaste, Edward. Pero no me gustaría meterte en problemas con tu novia por estar conmigo.-

Eso si era raro. Exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Por que piensas eso?-

-Bueno, obviamente, debes tener novia, eres muy guapo.....- rápidamente subió sus manos a la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. Y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. Se veía realmente tierna.

_Ella piensa que eres guapo..._ Eso me dio, esperanza de que aceptara salir conmigo en algún momento.

-Pues, te equivocas, no tengo novia... pero supongo que tu si?

-No, no tengo novio.

Eso me hizo alegrarme enormemente. No entendía el porqué pero lo hacía.

Nos sentamos en una cafetería a hablar de tantas cosas, de lo que le gustaba de sus estudios, sus autores favoritos, él porque yo estudiaba medicina. Fue una plática muy amena, me encanto estar así con ella, tan feliz, tan cercano, como si nos conociéramos de siempre, como si debiéramos conocernos.

Pero el tiempo pasó rápidamente, y ella tenía que marcharse a sus clases.

-Espero verte en otra ocasión, ha sido muy lindo conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa sincera la cual yo agradecí.

-Yo también me la pase muy bien contigo, espero verte pronto.- y con esas últimas palabras Bella salió de la cafetería. Y en ese momento el pensamiento de no volverla a ver arremetió contra mí. No quería dejar de verla, quería ver su hermosa sonrisa todos los días, quería que alegrara mi vida con su dulce carácter. Con unas horas de conocerla esa mujer me había robado el corazón, me había enamorado de la hermosa Bella.

Claro que suena raro, amor a primera vista, eso es completamente ridículo, pero yo no amaba solo su imagen, sino también su inteligencia, su timidez, su inocencia; porque en esas pocas horas de conocerla eso era lo que ella había mostrado hacia mí.

Y con eso había cautivado mi corazón.

Con todos estos pensamientos en mi cabeza, distraídamente saque mi celular para ver la hora, las 12:00 pm. Automáticamente, volví a ver la hora. Estaba horrorizado me había perdido todas las clases de la mañana. Por un momento me moleste, jamás había perdido clases, pero de inmediato recordé porque lo había hecho, y claro había valido la pena.

En lo que quedaba de mi día, solo tenía un par de clases más de las que pase "de noche", porque no tenía idea de que habían tratado. Todas esas clases me la había pasado pensando en Bella, en donde estaría, si ya se habría ido, si se acordaría de mi. Era un pensamiento ridículo de mi parte, es decir, me había conocido hoy, y no creía haber sido de mucha trascendencia en su vida.

Y ese pensamiento abrió un nuevo debate en mi mente, que duro horas, hasta el término de mis clases.

Al salir, eran las 5 de la tarde; si, mi día era horriblemente largo, pero que le podía hacer, era un sacrificio que debía hacer por la carrera que estaba cursando.

Caminaba cerca del estacionamiento soñando con ver mi auto, poder sentarme en él y escuchar mi música.

Claro que mi deseo no se cumplió. Me dirigía hacia la salida cuando escuche la voz de un muchacho, no le di la menor importancia pero cuando escucho la voz de la joven con la que estaba me congele.

-No, Mike, puedo irme yo sola, gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme.

-Pero, Bella, vamos, ya es muy tarde para que camines tu sola por las calles, además, te podría llevar a cenar algo, que dices?

-Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no gracias.- y con esto último ella, casi salió corriendo, salió tan espantada que no me vio casi salió corriendo, salió tan espantada que no me vio, y yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo, así que colisiono conmigo.

-Perdóneme, no lo vi- decía mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-No te preocupes, Bella-cuando vio quien era, se sintió más relajada, pude notarlo en su mirada.

-Hola, Edward, que alegría me da verte- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa, lo cual me hizo sonreír a mi también, como un bobo debo agregar.

-Ya te vas, verdad?- pregunte, haciendo quien no había escuchado como huia de ese tipo tan desagradable.

-Si, pero temo que me iré a pie, ya es demasiado tarde y ya no pasan buses-

-Te puedo acompañar, no es seguro que una señorita camine a estas horas, sola por la calle.

-No me gustaría molestarte-

-No es molestia además yo también debo irme.-dije riendo.

Cuando salíamos del campus, un auto estaba estacionado afuera.

-Así que por eso no querías irte conmigo, Bella. Por venirte caminando con tu amiguito.- Era el tipo que había estado asediando a Bella en el estacionamiento.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Mike- le dijo al pasar junto a su auto, y siguió caminando como si nada.

-Bueno, que podía esperar de una cualquiera como tu- dijo con desdén.

Ya no podía seguir escuchándolo, retrocedí hacia él.

-No te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera.

-Y tu quien eres para hablarme de esa manera?

-Alguien que te enseñara a tratar a una dama.- y le deje ir puñetazo directo a su estúpida cara.

No pudo defenderse, porque le fracture su nariz, con el golpe.

No dijo mas, se subió a su auto, masajeándose la nariz, y se fue.

-No tenías que haberle golpeado, que tal si él te lo hubiera regresado, o peor tenido una pistola.

-Alguien tenía que mostrarle como tratar a una bella mujer- ante estas palabras se sonrojo, se veía muy tierna.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que musito.

Así, seguimos caminando, durante el camino, me conto que su papá era el jefe de la policía, y que por eso casi siempre estaba sola.

Cuando por fin llegamos a su casa, me ofreció pasar, pero no quise abusar de su amabilidad, ni quería meterla en problemas con su padre.

-Entonces, ya me voy. Buenas noches.- le dije sonriendo mientras empezaba alejarme de la casa.

-Espera- dijo Bella, que se acerco a mí, poso sus delicados labios en mi mejilla, y se retiro.-Gracias por todo lo de hoy.- y con eso se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia sus casa.

Cuando por fin entro a su casa, salí de mi trance, y empecé a caminar a mi casa, sin realmente estar consciente de mis acciones.

Me había besado, en la mejilla, pero me había besado. Eso hacía que mi corazón saltara mucho más rápido de lo normal, y camine todo el trayecto a casa, con una sonrisa boba.

No note el camino a mi casa, y eso que era bastante lo que me faltaba para llegar, pero realmente no me importo.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi casa, vi el jeep de mi hermano estacionado afuera, y eso me hizo recordar que me debía lo de mi auto.

Pero después pensé, en mejor agradecerle, ya que de no ser por su travesura de estropear mi auto no hubiera tenido que viajar en autobús, y si no hubiera viajado en autobús no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a esa bella mujer, que había cautivado mi corazón en unas pocas horas.

Emmet, se merecía toda mi gratitud. Así que olvidaría la venganza que orquestaba para él.

Entre a mi casa, me tire en mi cama, y no pude más que rezar por poder verla mañana.

Y con eso caí dormido pensando en la hermosa Bella.

_Y tantan, que les parece, algo corto, pero me gusto escribirlo._

_Espero ansiosa sus reviews, porque realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo las cosas que se me ocurren. _

_Una notita informativa: Tu eres mi vida, terminara pronto, talvez en 3 o 4 capitulos, espero trabajar en ella pronto. Pero tengo en puerta exámenes finales, y de ellos depende que pases las materias asi que ténganme paciencia, pronto trabajare en la historia._

_Y Memories, pues, no se la verdad estoy truncada con ella, porque las ideas se me mezclan mucho, pero igual coqueare un rato para seguir con ella._

_Nuevamente, gracias por leer, sus hermosas palabras de animo, y elogios, que aunque no se, si los merezco, me hacen muy feliz._

_Bueno, hasta aquí, nos leemos la próxima._

_Atte. T. G. Kira_


End file.
